Morning Light
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: The shards are collect and it's time to say good-bye. Will Kagome leave forever? (InuKag one shot)


Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, another A*teens, Inu/Kag, romance song fic. It's what I'm good at, okay!? ^_^:;;;;;; Well, even though I've done so many. . . I hope you like! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The shards were collected.  
  
And it was time to say farewell.  
  
"Well," Kagome said quietly, looking down at the ground and her shuffling feet, "I guess this is it. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha bit his bottom lip. Memories were passing quickly though his mind, from when he had first met Kagome, to this moment, this second. Their good-bye.  
  
*Once upon a time I was a young man  
  
always knew what I wanted to do  
  
These times were still the best as I remember  
  
Cause nothing was impossible to me*  
  
"I- I-" Inu began, but couldn't continue. How could he put into words all the things he felt? He felt so many different feelings at once. . .  
  
Kagome looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, as if hoping he'd say something, anything. As long as it stalled this moments arrival. But he couldn't. His tongue was tied, and his throat barricaded all the things he wanted to say.  
  
*Then one day I met you and I still wonder  
  
How you could make my dreams come through so fast  
  
I doubted that such a miracle would happen  
  
But you saw something deep inside of me*  
  
"Well," he finally whispered, "I guess- I guess. . . good-bye."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome choked out, before swinging her legs over the side of the well, "good-bye. . ."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
Forever.  
  
*I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free,  
  
and you'll be there*  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes filled with tears. Before the others could find him, he ran and leapt into a tree, any tree.  
  
'I can't believe,' Inu thought, sad and angry at the same time, 'that's she's gone. My Kagome. . . And I didn't stop her! I'm a damned fool!"  
  
*I can't accept the fact that you are gone now  
  
Somehow there is a way just tell me how*  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" cried Shippo, who stood looking up at the haniyou from the ground, "are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," he growled back, determinedly not looking at the little fox demon.  
  
"Oh. . . Kagome-chan left, didn't she. . .?"  
  
"Yes," he replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well, are you going to come down?" called another voice. Sango's.  
  
"No."  
  
*I'll stay around as long as it may take you  
  
to turn around and see that I'm still here*  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo beamed happily, "let's all wait here for Kagome-chan! I'm sure she'll come back and visit soon!"  
  
*I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free, an' you'll be there*  
  
Sango looked sadly down at Shippo. "Shippo-chan. . . I don't think she will."  
  
"Why not?" Shippo asked with innocent curiosity.  
  
"Well. . . without the Shikon no Tama. . . It was either one time or the other. . ."  
  
Inu looked anywhere but at his friends down on the ground.  
  
'Sango's wrong,' he told himself firmly. 'Kagome will come back and visit. She has to.'  
  
*Come on, yeah!  
  
I believe in the morning light!  
  
Uh, uh, yeah!  
  
I believe in the morning light!  
  
I believe!  
  
Uh huh  
  
I believe in the morning light!  
  
Oh I believe,  
  
Uh uh,  
  
Uh huh*  
  
Looking at the light blue sky flecked with white, gray, and lavender, Inu- Yasha sighed. 'Come back, Kagome. Come back. . .'  
  
*I believe in the morning light,  
  
I believe in the morning light!  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again  
  
You will be free*  
  
Inu's ears perked as he heard a sudden rustling in the well. 'Wha-?!'  
  
The haniyou leapt out of the tree and ran to the dry well. The others followed him curiously.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" cried a girl's voice timidly from the well.  
  
*I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be calling  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
When I know you'll be there  
  
I believe in the morning light  
  
Where I know I will see your face again*  
  
"Kagome. . ." he whispered, looking into the well.  
  
And there she was. Clinging onto the vine and the side of the well for dear life.  
  
"Um. . . I realize it's either one time or the other, and I'd like to stay here, if that's okay. . . But if I fall, I won't be able to come back. So could you give me a hand?" she asked shyly, looking up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
Reaching down, Inu grabbed her hand and pulled her gently out of the well.  
  
"Thanks. . ." she whispered, blushing, and starring into Inu's golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked, suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There was something I meant to say earlier. Can I say it now?"  
  
Kagome looked a little confused. "Sure. . .?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome blushed pink and beamed at him. "I love you too."  
  
*You will be free, you'll be there*  
  
::throws confetti:: Fluff! ^_^ Can't live with it, can't live without it. ^_~  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Ja ne! 


End file.
